Gimme More
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: After a mission, Kim can't stop thinking about Shego. She agrees to go to a new night club with Monique in the hopes that she will stop thinking of her. Never did she suspect she would bump into a certain villan while there.*song fic rating MIGHT go up*
1. Chapter 1

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" screeched Drakken as yet another one of his invention were destroyed by none other than teen hero, Kim Possible.

Shego sighed, irritated by her employer's stupidity and inability to do anything right as Kim and her Buffoon sidekick ran out the lair, escaping from yet another win on a mission.

_You would think he'd learn! _She thought ruthlessly.

She turned and stalked out of the lair, Drakken shouting "Shego? Where do you think you're going!" after her.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off" she shot back, and jumped into her green porche, quickly speeding away from Dr. D's current lair.

Shego loved her car; she loved the feeling of power and freedom it gave her. Sure, it was stolen, but hey, she _was_ a thief.

She thought about a certain red-head as she sped through the streets of Middleton. She thought about the first time they met, their first fight.

_She hardly knew anything back then _the green-skinned woman thought, a secret smile playing across her black-glossed lips. _Princess didn't know how to fight or survive in this world, but I taught her. Every day we fought I'd show her something new. I'd let her win, but make sure I got a few hits in at the same time._

At first, Shego had wanted to hurt her, she had wanted nothing more than to swipe her with her claws, to destroy the annoying teen who always foiled their plans. But after a while, something started between them, a spark that slowly grew into a burning flame. She soon found herself looking forward to each fight, aching to see her Kim again, to move in synch with her on the battlefield, to watch her pumpkin improve more and more every day. To see the fire burning in her eyes, to hear her pant, feel the heat rise between the two of them until it was unbearable. She sometimes even caught herself fantasising about the hero. Wondering what it would be like to kiss those plump, pouty, pink lips of her's, to feel her body underneath her...

Shego shook her head, banishing those thoughts. There was no point getting her hopes up, Kim was supposed to be with that Buffoon, meaning that she wasn't gay and certainly not into Shego.

A sharp pain hit shego in the chest and she found herself falling back into that dark hole where all she felt was anger, and all she wanted to do was claw that idiot sidekick's face, to kill him, get him out of the picture and away from her Kimmie.

Shego turned into the garage of her apartment building, parking her car in her spot and soon, she was in her apartment.

She sighed as those depressing thoughts still buzzed around in her head. She wanted to get out, get a drink.

She changed into a pair of black, leather pants and a emerald green, strappy top – staying true to her signature colours – completing the look with a pair of black platform heels and after a quick review in the mirror, she grabbed her keys and headed back out the door.

Kim sighed as she entered her house, feeling the warm comfort of home envelope her, making her feel safe. Her parents and the Tweebs were away for the weekend to stay with their nana. Kim was originally supposed to be going too but her mission had to come first, resulting in her staying home alone for the weekend which she didn't mind at all.

She sighed and padded into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water, parched after all the exercise of her mission.

Shego stepped it up a notch today the hero thought slyly to herself as she drank, Kim had been waiting all week for a mission, she had now got to the point when a mission which promised a fight with Shego was her priority, an obsession she couldn't resist.

She was even more beautiful today she thought wistfully to herself, setting the cup down in the sink and climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

She kicked off her shoes and flopped down on her bed, resting her head on her folded arms Her thoughts drifted around the plasma-wielding thief, I wish i could tell her how i feel, but she'd just laugh at me. Kim sighed and as a stab of icy pain hit her chest.

She shook her head, not wanting to think that way anymore, so she got up and went for a shower.

When she came back out, her phone was buzzing at her, playing Monique's ringtone. She hurried over to it and answered, holding it gingerly to her ear, not wanting her wet hair to damage it.

"Hey Monique, what's the sitch?"

"Girl, you _gotta_ come with me to the new club in town. I heard it's _kickin_'!" Monique's excited voice cheered Kim up a bit as she sat down on the edge of her bed, tightening the towel around her.

"I don't know Monique, I'm not really in the mood." She replied truthfully.

"Come and I'll get you a 50% discount on all Banana Club clothes for a month" she bargained.

"done."

Monique laughed, "I'll pick you up at 7:oo, get glammed girl! See ya!" and with that she hung up.

Kim sighed as she flipped her phone shut, she really didn't feel like going out. But being in a new, busy club would be much better than staying home and depressing herself with the knowledge of unrequited love.

She groaned and stumbled over to her wardrobe, already tired as she half-heartedly selected an outfit to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm not very proud of this chapter cuz i think i could have done much better but I'll let you guys decide that ;D**

**Now as this is a song-fic I've based it around Britney Spears' song Gimme More. And because the chorus of that song is basically the same thing over and over I've shortened it down a little.**

**Sorry for the late upload! Chapter three will be coming soon and i'm warning you now it contains sexy times! **

Kim laughed with Monique as they entered the club; the loud beats of music greeted them along with thousands of shouting voices and lights of every colour dancing everywhere.

"Come on, Kim!" Monique grabbed her wrist and steered her towards the bar, "I see two open seats!" Kim let her friend pull her along, glad to go wherever she led.

Within five minutes of sitting, enjoying their drinks, a tall, dark-haired stranger stalked over to the girls, leaning low to speak to them.

"Can I indulge you in another drink?" the man purred into Monique's ear, the latter giggled flirtatiously and turned to give him her full attention, leaving Kim to enjoy her own company for a while. She sat on her stool quite happily, one hand resting on her lap, the other playing with her glass on the counter. Her eyes travelled around the club, taking in every sight, from the many dancing people to those sitting at booths. She was so engrossed in her observations that she didn't notice the cat-like goddess move through the crowd easily to stand behind her, leaning down to speak to her from behind.

"Hello, Princess." Kim jumped in her seat sloshing a little of her drink on her hand as that deep, seductive voice purred in her ear. She leapt up from her seat, spinning round to see her enemy and crush standing right in front of her.

"Sh...Shego? What are you doing here!" Kim demanded her voice squeaking lightly from the surprise.

Shego grinned mischievously and held up her drink, "probably the same as you, Pumpkin."

Monique chose that moment to look away from the face of her admirer and her brown eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of the beautiful, green-skinned villain standing centimetres away from her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, not thinking to mind her manners.

Shego looked at her with those deep green eyes of hers, "like it's any of your business" she shot at her before taking a drink from her half-filled glass of what looked like vodka.

Monique gripped Kim's arm gently and leaned into speak in her ear "Kim, do you want to get out of here?" she asked, her voice held a hint of fear. Shego glared at the sight of the girl getting so close to her Kim. _Her_ Kim?

Kim's olive eyes flitted between Shego and Monique quickly, "no, it's fine Monique, really"

Shego smirked satisfied as Monique's hand left Kim's arm. The man she had been talking with leaned in to speak in her ear. Monique blushed and smiled at him, then leaned in close to Kim to speak to her, her voice set so only Kim could hear what she had to say.

But Shego's hearing was much better than the average person's, so she was able to hear every word under the buzz of the club.

"Girl, we can leave if you want -"

"- Don't be silly Monique it's no big"

"Are you sure? Look, i know you like her and all but - "

Shego blinked. Kim liked her? Kim _liked_ her? A secret smirk spread across the green-skinned woman's face. But it was banished just as soon as. Wasn't Kim with that idiot sidekick of hers? Shego hurriedly listened into the conversation once more.

"Monique, it's fine. You go have fun, I'll be ok"

"Well...if you're sure"

"Positive. Like I said; no big" Monique grinned at her then allowed herself to be led away by the man until it was just Kim and Shego.

Kim turned to the plasma wielder, the latter moved forward and seated herself in the empty bar stool next to Kim's, turning to face her, leaving her back to the dancers.

"There, now we have some privacy from your _friend_", the thief winked at Kim.

"Monique isn't that bad once you get to know her" Kim defended her friend loyally. Blushing slightly at the wink she had just received.

Shego snorted but dropped the subject. Her eyes drifted over Kim's body hungrily. The cheerleader looked incredibly sexy in her black dress. A blood red belt accented the size of her waist, matching the chunky bangle on her arm. Her slim legs were bare, looking beautiful as the lights of the club danced across her milky skin. Her small feet were encased in ridiculously high, red, strappy heels.

Kim noticed Shego's stare and shifted uncomfortably, pulling her dress further down her thighs.

"So where's the Buffoon?" Shego asked, hatred laced her words.

Kim sighed, "Don't know. Probably at home with Rufus."

"Aw, little Kimmie and her boyfriend having a little fall-out?" shego teased, hiding her bitterness.

"Ron isn't my boyfriend!" Kim defended, rather loudly, "He's like a brother to me. Besides i like...well i...don't like bo-...um..."

Shego's stomach lurched excitedly, she leaned forwards, closer to the hero and spoke low, "Kimmie, are you gay?"

Kim flinched a little at the word. She nodded slightly and refused to look at Shego, a blush prominent on her pretty face.

Shego leaned back and grinned, "Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm gay too".

Kim's olive eyes widened as they found Shego's emerald green irises, "You? I thought...i mean...well you and Drakken are..."

"Eugh! No! Who would date that idiot!"

Kim giggled lightly and took a sip of her drink. She couldn't help but wonder why Shego was being so...nice. well, as nice as shego could be.

Her heart was beating fast as she felt the villain's eyes on her, watching her every movement. She felt a familiar heat building inside of her every second she spent in this woman's presence.

Shego suddenly stood, Kim's eyes saddened as she expected her to leave. But they flew open in surprise as Shego extended a hand to her.

She placed her hand in her's, noticing it was ungloved for once and gasped at the heat of her skin, feeling it spread through her body like electricity.

Shego grinned mischievously and pulled her away from the bar and onto the dance floor.

Kim giggled as shego pulled her through the sea of dancers, her hand warm on her's, holding her secure, leading the way. The club dancers all parted, allowing them past without any hastle.

Shego didn't stop until they were in the very centre of the dance floor. She spun around and pulled Kim closer to her by her hand, "let's dance" she purred in the hero's ear.

Kim almost groaned out loud at the sound of her voice but managed to control herself.

_Wait. Did shego just ask her to dance?_

She pushed Shego back, why was She doing this? Shouldn't she be trying to kill her right now?

"What's the sitch, Shego?"

Shego grinned at her, "What do you mean, Princess?"

Kim sighed, "why are you asking me to dance? I mean, why are you being nice to me aren't you supposed to want to kill me right now?"

Shego shrugged, "It's my afternoon off. Besides, i don't really want to kill you, Pumpkin."

Kim looked at the thief confused, "yes you do! That's what you do every day but i beat you!"

"Woa woa, slow down there Kimmie. Now put that clever little mind of yours into action and think about it." Shego raised a hand and Kim watched in amazement and slight fear as her green plasma fire lit it up, flickering around her curved fingers. Shego grinned and looked at the hero with excited, green eyes. "My plasma can cut through steel. I can break through anything with this. My plasma is more lethal than lasers of fire." Her eyes bore into Kim's, her voice was soft but dangerous when she spoke next "i could have killed you in a heartbeat.

Kim's eyes widened in fear at the realisation. Shego knew where she lived; she could have just dropped by in the middle of the night some time and killed her then.

Kim felt like the entire club was blurred out around them feeling like it was only her and shego in the room.

"Then why didn't you?" Kim asked, her voice was almost a whisper. But shego heard her.

Shego's eyes softened. She lowered her hand and the plasma went out. She moved closer to Kim. "Isn't it obvious Kim?" Shego had never called her that before. It was always pet name.

"At first i wanted to kill you" she admitted, her voice was low and quiet.

She circled Kim as she spoke, moving like a cat stalking her prey "back then, all i wanted was to get rid of you. You were just an annoying little brat who constantly interfered with our plans and threw us in jail. Oh i wanted to kill you bad." Her words stung, she was now face-to-face with Kim. Her eyes boring deep into her's, "but after a while. After fighting you, something changed. Finally I had a challenge! Someone almost as skilled as myself. I began watching you, i was obsessed with you. I showed you new moves and couldn't help but feel pleased when i saw you using them. You learned, you improved, and soon you were as good as me. And by then i had started easing up, coming up with some lame excuse to Dr. D whenever i never beat you. I had reached the point of no return and passed it without a single glance back. I'd hurt you, but only to keep up the charade. But i could never kill you." Kim's heart was racing at her words, her feelings for the thief bubbling deep inside her, her eyes refusing to leave her's. "I fell in love with you, Kim."

Kim thought she would pass out as she heard those words leave Shego's lips. Her heart lurched in the most pleasant way, she had to fight herself not to jump and scream in happiness. Shego fell in love with her. SHEGO FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!

She smiled at the green-skinned, beautiful woman in front of her.

Then she did something she never had the courage to do before; "i love you Shego" she blurted out.

Shego smiled seductively at the hero and slid an arm around her waist, pulling the smaller girl against her.

A new song came on; one that Kim knew well, "I love this song" shego proclaimed. She smirked slyly at Kim and moved even closer so their faces were inches apart, "c'mon Kimmie, show me your moves." She challenged.

Kim blushed and looked into those beautiful green eyes. Shego slid her arm around Kim's waist, pulling her right against her body and holding her there.

Her lips moved to her ear, "_i just wanna dance with you_" she spoke the same words as the singer in the song. Kim's heart fluttered at the closeness. She chuckled and spun Kim around so her back was pressed against Shego's body, her lips moved to her ear as her hands gripped Kim's gently and slid them seductively around her waist, resting on her flat stomach. "_Every time the turn the lights down, i just wanna go that extra mile for you_" Shego's voice was smooth and sexy as she sang along to the song, she bucked her hips gently against Kim's butt, maker her sway in time with the music. "_you got my display of affection, feels like no one else in the room" _Kim was in her own world, feeling Shego's body against her's, having her arms wrapped around her in such a way made the heat build until it was unbearable. She swayed her hips with Shego's, grinding her body against the villain, loving every second.

Shego's voice was low and sexy in her ear, adding to the tension, turning her on, making her weak, "_we can get down like there's no one around, we'll keep on rockin', we'll keep on rockin' "_

Shego's mouth slid from Kim's ear, trailing down her neck as she sang, her hot breath sending shivers down the hero's spine, making her moan, her head lolling to the side, giving her more access. "_Cameras are flashing but we're dirty dancing, they keep watchin', keep on watchin'_ " Shego's mouth trailed back up to Kim's ear. "_Feels like they're probably sayen_;"

She spun her around and pulled her close to her, their faces inches apart, their bodies fitting together perfectly. "_Gimme, gimme __**more**__, gimme __**more**__, gimmme gimme __**more**_" shego rocked her hips against Kim's, her hands trailing all over her body, kim couldn't hear anything but the beat of the music and Shego's sexy voice. Her hands were making her moan and gasp as they touched all her sensitive areas.

"_Centre of attention, even when we're up against the wall"_ her hands trailed down to the curve of her bottom, cupping her and squeezing her soft cheeks. Kim's arms were locked around Shego's neck, her head thrown back as Shego's lips trailed across the skin of her neck. "_you got me in a crazy position, if you're on a mission, you got my permission"_ shego laughed at the words, and moved a hand to the nape of Kin's neck.

"_We can get down like there's no one around, we'll keep on rockin', we'll keep on rockin'. Cameras are flashing but we're dirty dancing, they keep watchin', keep watchin._" Her hand pulled the red head to her, her lips capturing Kim's in a passionate kiss.

Kim moaned, Shego's lips on her sending her over the edge as she kissed her back, moving her lips with hers, groaning at the feel.

Shego broke apart, chuckling, she whispered soft and seductively in Kim's ear, "Let's get out of here."

Kim grinned, "Gimme more" she whispered. Shego grinned and led her to the exit.

**So that's chapter two, tell me what you think? Next chapter will be up soon ;D**


End file.
